


Fantasia

by Akichin



Series: Oikage week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Day 1, Funny, M/M, Magic, Magic Tricks, Teleportation, oikageweek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: [ Oikage week - giorno I - Fantasy!AU]"«Sei uno di loro; puoi usare la magia, vero?»Perspicace, il ragazzo – Oikawa gli avrebbe volentieri consegnato il premio di capitan Ovvio dell'anno, ma il sarcasmo non era il migliore dei modi per cominciare una conversazione con uno sconosciuto.Tale rimaneva, un potenziale pericolo, anche se il grazioso pigiama a quadri che indossava divertiva Tōru, più che renderlo prudente.«Suvvia, è l'arte della prestidirigirimirizirizzazione, non chiamarla semplice magia.»Increspò le labbra in un sorriso forzato, mostrando la falsa cortesia intrinseca nel suo carattere; anche mentire era illusionismo, dopo tutto."





	Fantasia

**Author's Note:**

> Per questa storia mi sono ispirata principalmente a due cose: i giochi di prestigio (ovvio) e per i portali Doctor Strange, della Marvel. Quel film mi è piaciuto più di quanto immaginassi.  
> Spero che la lettura sia piacevole, anche se con il fantasy non mi sento a mio agio e avrei voluto scrivere tante altre cose che, per questioni di tempo, ho dovuto tagliare.
> 
> tumblr - @awesomeakimi

 

* * *

  
**Fantasia**

{ _Mi sono perso nel tempo,_  
_aprendo gli occhi mi risveglio in un mondo solo nostro;_  
_una fantasia.}_  
Kalafina- Fantasia

  
  
Riecheggiarono nel corridoio deserto dei passi leggeri, una presenza delicata che sembrava sfidare il tempo – ora suo maggior nemico.  
Un sospiro sommesso sfuggì dalle sue labbra e un imporporarsi di guance preannunciò i primi sintomi di un'improvvisa fatica.  
La corsa, tuttavia, non era destinata a concludersi presto; era uno svoltare tra mura labirintiche e false indicazioni, ciò che lo attendeva, ma ogni bivio superato lo avvicinava alla stanza da lui tanto ambita.  
Era un immenso atrio l'ultimo suo ostacolo; l'ala sinistra dell'edificio, la più antica non che la più frequentata dai suoi colleghi, riservava al giovane studente una vista familiare.  
I ritratti di vecchi prestigiatori capeggiavano sulle pareti in pietra: volti gioviali si susseguivano a sguardi accorti e ancora, poco più lontane, altre espressioni di giudizio o di lungimiranza.  
Sembravano osservare in silenzio, rimproverandolo bonariamente, persino, per il ritardo che lo portava a correre e farsi strada tra gli altri studiosi che girovagavano nella zona.  
_Un ritardo imperdonabile_ – pareva dire un paio di occhi severi tra i quadri; uno scatto contro lo spazio e il tempo, la sua specialità – avrebbe aggiunto ironicamente lui – anche se non vi era nulla di divertente nel presentarsi in tal modo a lezione.  
Affannato, ma non per questo meno motivato; sapeva che sarebbe stato il suo giorno, il migliore di tutti quelli già trascorsi, e il suo professore – uno scorbutico prestigiatore che insegnava solamente all'ultimo anno – sarebbe rimasto in silenzio davanti alle sue brillanti prestazioni.  
Ne era certo: si era allenato da sempre, imparando i più sciocchi trucchi di magia, levitazione e magnetismo, anche se non era altrettanto sicuro che gli sarebbero tornati utili durante la sua ultima prova.  
E doveva pur ammetterlo, nonostante la preparazione, un insensato dubbio aveva cominciato ad insediarsi in lui dalla mattina presto – nell'esatto momento in cui la sveglia non era suonata - e aveva trovato il letto del suo compagno di stanza, Iwaizumi, vuoto.  
La parte più irrazionale di sé aveva trovato subito qualcuno da incolpare, ma riflettendoci comprese che Iwaizumi aveva preso una giusta decisione.  
L'esame che lo aspettava era individuale, nessun aiuto consolatorio da parte di altri, solo personali conoscenze e fortuna – anche se non poteva e non voleva fare affidamento sulla casualità degli eventi futuri.  
  
Superato l'ultimo angolo, vide finalmente la porta della sua classe, per fortuna ancora spalancata; poté intravedere il professore seduto comodamente sospeso nell'aria, pochi centimetri a dividerlo dalla superficie liscia della sua scrivania in mogano.  
Tra le mani sfogliava il registro della classe e scandiva i nomi degli studenti come se, dopo centinaia di giorni, li stesse leggendo per la prima volta.  
Era ironico, in effetti, ripensare alle settimane in cui l'espressione impassibile del maestro era una novità, fastidiosa, ma anche imprevedibile – e per questo divertente; la fine dell'anno, d'altra parte, portava un senso di malinconia comune nella classe e poteva giurare, forse esagerando, che il sentimento era condiviso anche dallo scontroso insegnante.  
«Oikawa-san, qual è la scusa di oggi?»  
La voce del diavolo si materializzò poco dopo e uno sciocco studente avrebbe potuto pensare alla telepatia, ma no, Oikawa sapeva che si trattava di una superficiale leggenda.  
Sarebbe stato comodo leggere i pensieri degli altri, ma nessuno nella scuola sembrava avere un'abilità del genere a disposizione – in parte si sentiva sollevato, di certo le sue riflessioni non sarebbero piaciute a molti.  
«Mi scuso per il ritardo.»  
Increspò le labbra in uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi, una punta di dolce falsità e ingenuità in egual misura, dando l'impressione di essere davvero dispiaciuto per l'inconveniente.  
Non era semplice piegarsi all'autorità scolastica, ma le regole esistevano per essere rispettate – così diceva Iwaizumi, anche se Oikawa non la pensava esattamente come lui.  
«Sei arrivato giusto in tempo, stavo spiegando alcuni accorgimenti per il vostro viaggio.»  
L'insegnante rinunciò al suo momento di gloria – forse aveva finalmente capito che il suo studente non era facile vittima delle sue umiliazioni pubbliche – e Oikawa zampettò in silenzio verso il posto, approfittandone per lanciare un'occhiata di rimprovero al suo migliore amico.  
  
«Come saprete avrete non più di due settimane per ritornare indietro; non sottovalutate la prova, il fatto che vi vengano assegnati quattordici giorni di tempo significa che difficilmente qualcuno di voi riuscirà a tornare molto prima.»  
Oikawa ascoltò le istruzioni abbozzando distrattamente su uno dei suoi quaderni; ne aveva già sentito parlare, la prova di fine anno era un rito che gli studenti imparavano a conoscere durante il corso degli studi.  
_Un'iniziazione_ , la conclusione che li avrebbe portati tutti ad essere prestigiatori effettivi – nessuno dei suoi compagni poteva ancora credere di essere arrivato così a fondo; il che stupiva lo stesso Oikawa, era stato complicato, in fondo, ma era consapevole che il difficile doveva cominciare una volta varcato uno dei portali d'inizio.  
«Dovrete utilizzare tutte le conoscenze a vostra disposizione; il mondo degli umani non è per natura ostile al nostro, ma la convivenza è alle volte sinonimo di tolleranza, non di accettazione.»  
Venti minuti di avventura – un _in & out _era tutto ciò che Oikawa voleva pianificare; nessun pregiudizio nei confronti degli uomini, ma l'idea di starsene buono in un mondo in parte sconosciuto non lo allettava particolarmente.  
Non sapeva molto della Terra, questo doveva pure concederlo, ma da ciò che aveva sentito – _e ne aveva sentite parecchie_ – le città degli uomini erano sporche, nessuno dei retrogradi sapeva usare la magia ed era già strabiliante per loro sapere che vi erano realtà parallele da qualche parte, sparse nel sistema solare.  
Una delle loro più grandi imprese doveva essere uno di quegli affari – _macchine, forse le chiamavano_ – fluttuare nello spazio e, per quanto non volesse sottovalutarli – _e davvero, ci stava provando_ -, ancora non capiva cosa ci fosse di rivoluzionario e importante in un'azione del genere.  
  
«Quindi il nostro unico compito sarebbe quello di creare un portale per ritornare a casa?»  
Iwaizumi arricciò il naso davanti all'orgoglio spudorato dell'amico e quest'ultimo, sapendo che il professore avrebbe cominciato un sermone sulle pericolosità del mondo esterno, cercò di riparare astutamente al danno commesso.  
«Va bene, presumo che non sia così facile creare un collegamento dalla Terra. Esclusa questa questione, come faremo con il mangiare?»  
Senza pane al latte sarebbe morto, una fine tragica e dolorosa; nel regolamento non erano concessi bagagli, armi o qualsiasi altro oggetto inutile e pericoloso non solo per il mago, ma anche per gli umani che – inevitabilmente – avrebbe incontrato.  
Questo dettaglio non rincuorava Oikawa; era risaputo che il loro arrivo non era del tutto inaspettato per gli umani, ma sapeva che i portali erano incontrollati e rischiare di finire in un deserto così come in una qualsiasi casa era statisticamente possibile.  
«Non è questa la prova, ragazzi? Non morirete di fame, nove prestigiatori su dieci ritornano entro la scadenza stabilita.»  
Significava che uno di loro poteva abbandonarli e, nonostante una lunga vacanza sulla Terra potesse essere a tratti allettante, Oikawa si sarebbe sentito più al sicuro nelle quattro mura dell'istituto.  
Non solo, si trattava anche di una vera e propria gara con gli altri studenti: due settimane erano troppe – auspicava di poter rientrare in un giorno, forse due, e stabilire un nuovo record era un obiettivo più prestigioso di un semplice diploma di fine corso.  
I piani rimanevano tali – sarebbe ritornato prima di tutti e avrebbe accolto i suoi compagni di classe con un sorriso beffardo.  
«Siate prudenti e non scordatevi dei quattro consigli; è sopravvivenza – dimostrate ai vostri professori di essere meritevoli.»  
Oikawa ci sarebbe riuscito, sì, e anche l'insegnante scorbutico avrebbe festeggiato entusiasta il suo ritorno trionfante.  


* * *

  
**Consiglio #1**  
 **Un bravo prestigiatore agisce alla luce del sole, l'imbroglione di notte.**

  
  
Un elegante tuffo era il migliore modo per catapultarsi nel mondo degli umani; un volteggiare aggraziato nell'aria e poi, se i calcoli si sarebbero dimostrati corretti, Oikawa sarebbe atterrato orgogliosamente in una città, sperando lontano da strade trafficate.  
La ragione era dalla sua parte e una volta varcato il portale, l'oscurità lo avvolse gelosamente e un refolo di aria fredda gli solleticò la pelle, obbligandolo a stringersi su sé stesso, quasi con il timore di non poter attutire un'eventuale pessima caduta.  
L'impatto con il suolo non si dimostrò traumatico come aveva inizialmente pensato, al contrario, sentì il proprio corpo affondare in qualcosa di morbido e, persino, confortevole; una sensazione che gli ricordò le pigre serate in cui era solito rifugiarsi sotto le coperte del suo letto, qualche libro poco impegnativo o i pochi fumetti d'importazione dalla Terra.  
_Un inizio magnifico_ – avrebbe confessato sinceramente -, ma gli era stato insegnato ad essere più prudente con le sue prime impressioni, soprattutto quando i sensi – per quanto magici fossero – erano ostacolati da qualcosa di apparentemente insormontabile.  
L'oscurità era sua avversaria al momento, e non sapendo dove fosse atterrato, utilizzare un qualsiasi trucco di pirocinesi poteva rivelarsi un pericolo, motivo che lo portò ad attendere pochi attimi per abituare la vista al buio che lo circondava.  
Erano rigide ombre, le prime cose che notò attorno a sé; doveva trattarsi di uno spazio chiuso, non troppo angusto, ma da escludersi erano esterni o luoghi ad attrazione notturna.  
Non percepiva odori, o meglio, nulla che lo allarmasse particolarmente, ma era il suo udito – in un momento scandito in pochi secondi – ad attirare la sua attenzione e a rizzare le sue orecchie come una sorta di animale selvatico.  
Un mormorio, forse – o no, _un respiro_ ; era più vicino di quanto avesse immaginato, e il calore che lo aveva amorevolmente accolto doveva rappresentare una viva presenza, anche se non riusciva ancora a comprendere di che cosa si trattasse.  
Era stato vagamente avvisato delle abitudini umane; le persone erano solite vivere con animali – _domestici_ , li chiamavano, anche se nel mondo dalla quale proveniva, invece, erano spesso selvatici o cibi da mettere in tavola.  
Eppure, il lieve ma costante sospiro e un sottile profumo lo portavano più a credere che non si trattasse di una semplice bestiolina – il che non lo metteva certamente in una situazione di agio.  
Una parte di lui, piccola e dimenticabile, iniziava a dubitare di sé stesso; non era certo che incontrare un umano fosse un'ottima occasione per cominciare il suo viaggio, ma la curiosità che si insidiò lentamente nel suo animo lo invogliava a scoprire – da stolto, forse – se si trattasse di un terrestre.  
Un umano, _un umano vero_ ; non più sciocche foto in bianco e nero o illusioni proiettate dagli incantesimi dei professori; una persona nel suo complesso – con le sue espressioni, atteggiamenti e ingenuità.  
Sì, perché Oikawa sapeva che la magia lo portava ad essere in naturale vantaggio; i terrestri – per quanto ne aveva capito – avevano altri modi per difendersi, lo avevano fatto per anni contro i loro stessi simili, ma la magia era diversa.  
Più invasiva, incantevole e pericolosa; Tōru ne era affascinato ancora dopo tutti gli anni trascorsi a studiarla; aveva imparato a comprenderla, a controllarla a suo piacimento, ma non sarebbe mai arrivato ad attaccare una creatura di qualsiasi altro mondo solo per imprudenza o paura.  
Aveva un potere, ora, e se voleva utilizzare al meglio la sua posizione, doveva anche assicurarsi di non ferire nessuno – almeno non senza una minaccia certa.  
  
L'unica fonte di luce nella stanza era un piccolo, caldo bagliore accompagnato da un puerile disegno che si proiettava sul pavimento chiaro, anche se si trasformava contro di esso come un'ombra dai lineamenti grotteschi.  
Doveva trattarsi di un amuleto – _forse_ – una sorta di protezione in un mondo come questo?  
Era inusuale, data l'assenza di magia, ma un contatto tra le due realtà non era negato né impossibile, motivo per cui era del tutto plausibile la sua prima congettura.  
Eppure, qualcosa non lo convinceva; non aveva mai visto luci protettrici in quelle forme – troppo semplici e infantili -, quasi lo faceva sorridere poiché pareva più un piccolo faro di luce con il compito di scacciare ombre non volute nella stanza.  
_Gli umani devono avere paura del buio, quindi –_ una possibile conclusione, non ancora appurata e difficilmente applicabile all'intero genere dei terrestri, ma era un inizio, sebbene Oikawa trovasse stupida una fobia così infondata.  
Non erano forse le lampadine il simbolo per antonomasia dell'ingegno umano?  
Oikawa le aveva viste spesso raffigurate nelle riviste dedicate alla Terra; un'energia non paragonabile al fuoco generato da un semplice schioccare di dita, ma era una forza da ammirare – a modo suo – poiché, sebbene diversi dai prestigiatori, gli umani si erano dimostrati creature capaci di cose incredibili.  
Oikawa poteva perdonarli per quella sciocca paura, avevano trovato un rimedio – scontato, forse -, ma pur sempre una soluzione per scacciare temporaneamente la sinistra oscurità notturna.  
A quel punto i suoi occhi ripresero a viaggiare nella stanza, cominciando a riconoscere oggetti non così diversi dal luogo dalla quale proveniva: una scrivania occupava un angolo e una pila disordinata di libri, insieme ad un pallone abbandonato, dicevano già molto della personalità del padrone di casa.  
Doveva trattarsi di uno studente – un possibile suo coetaneo? – e la poca organizzazione lo presentava come una persona certamente distratta, ma non per tale motivo da sottovalutare.  
Erano vestiti, quindi, ad avergli attutito la caduta; lo capì trovando un'anta dell'armadio aperta al suo fianco e – poco lontano da lì – un letto dove un repentino movimento attirò la sua attenzione.  
Le coperte erano un aggrovigliato rifugio dalla quale sbucarono due iridi chiare, screziate appena da una punta di comprensibile paura e da un velato senso di curiosità che condivideva anche Oikawa, sebbene non avesse modo di nascondersi come l'altro.  
Erano entrambi immobili, nel pacato silenzio dell'anonima nottata; non un saluto di cortesia né una minaccia a preannunciare uno scontro.  
Solo placido silenzio, i loro respiri a sincronizzarsi involontariamente l'uno con l'altro e un gioco di sguardi che pareva trascinarsi a lungo nel tempo.  
Oikawa guardava, l'umano ricambiava con altrettanta bramosia di sapere – un primo contatto per scoprirsi a vicenda, per svelare chi dei due fosse la preda, anche se nessuno sembrava realmente disposto a prendere la parte del cacciatore.  
_Difensiva_ \- l'unica tecnica a cui Oikawa per ora riusciva a pensare, anche se una parte del suo orgoglio scalpitava verso l'abituale spazio del suo animo; sapeva di avere armi in pugno per poter attaccare, ma non voleva.  
Non ne sentiva il bisogno perché il terrestre non lo stava sfidando – lo capiva dal timore espresso sul suo viso e da quelle tonalità di innocuo interesse che tempestavano gli occhi di un blu cobalto che Oikawa mai aveva visto nel suo mondo d'origine.  
Era inconsueto e ammaliante, contraddittorio e comprensibile; erano più simili di quanto Tōru potesse immaginare, eppure non poteva fare altro che considerarlo una creatura estranea alla sua realtà.  
_Doveva agire_ – ripeteva una voce dentro la sua testa; doveva agire se non voleva rischiare di compromettere il suo esame e, al tempo stesso, non si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire la possibilità di scoprire qualcosa di nuovo di quel mondo.  
Era pur sempre Oikawa Tōru – il futuro prestigiatore temuto quanto ammirato, grande conversatore e occasionale amante; gli umani avrebbero imparato ad apprezzarlo proprio come accadeva nella sua realtà natia.  
  
«Temo che sarebbe maleducato non presentarmi.»  
Si schiarì la gola, un principio di imbarazzo a fargli tremare la voce e a farlo apparire meno sicuro di quanto avesse poco prima pianificato; non poteva vacillare ora, ma il continuo osservare dell'altro lo metteva in soggezione – domandandosi da quanto tempo l'umano realmente lo stesse scrutando.  
«Sei uno di _loro_ ; puoi usare la magia, vero?»  
Perspicace, il ragazzo – Oikawa gli avrebbe volentieri consegnato il premio di capitan Ovvio dell'anno, ma il sarcasmo non era il migliore dei modi per cominciare una conversazione con uno sconosciuto.  
Tale rimaneva, un potenziale pericolo, anche se il grazioso pigiama a quadri che indossava divertiva Tōru, più che renderlo prudente.  
«Suvvia, è l'arte della prestidirigirimirizirizzazione, non chiamarla semplice magia.»  
Increspò le labbra in un sorriso forzato, mostrando la falsa cortesia intrinseca nel suo carattere; anche mentire era illusionismo, dopo tutto.  
« _Comunque,_ » proseguì convinto, seppur avesse trovato fastidiosa l'interruzione di poco prima «sono Oikawa Tōru e sì, sono uno di loro.»  
Bastò un leggiadro movimento per alzarsi da terra – la levitazione era una salvezza – e con un non molto garbato calcio allontanò i vestiti dal pavimento, chiudendo l'armadio prima che questi potessero ricadere fuori.  
«Piacere di conoscerti Oikawa-san.»  
Venne accolto con un inchino gentile, forse troppo formale per le sue abitudini, ma si sentì lusingato poiché l'iniziale timore era scomparso dagli occhi del terrestre, sostituito da un'ingenua ammirazione difficile da comprendere.  
Gli umani erano consapevoli delle altre realtà temporali, ma una così cortese e sincera accoglienza stupiva Oikawa perché, nonostante le delucidazioni del professore, si aspettava di incontrare umani più umili e impauriti.  
«Sono Kageyama Tobio, sapevo che saresti arrivato prima o poi.»  
Tōru cercò di nascondere una smorfia innervosita; ora non vi era più nulla di spettacolare nel suo arrivo sulla Terra e, per un irrazionale motivo, quel Tobio iniziava già a stargli antipatico.  
Doveva trattarsi del suo sguardo, _sempre i suoi occhi blu,_ che ancora non smettevano di osservarlo come un qualche mito giunto dopo un lungo periodo di trepidazione.  
Sembrava aspettarselo, stranamente; Tōru non credeva nelle profezie – non erano cose di casa – e di certo non potevano esserlo per il mondo pragmatico degli umani, anche se questi ultimi alle volte credevano ad entità e a eventi piuttosto discutibili.  
«Mia madre ha ospitato un _mag_ -prestigiatore quando era giovane, immaginavo che-»  
«Ok, ho capito, non mi devi spiegare tutto.»  
Lo interruppe brusco, una fastidiosa grinza a comparire sulla sua – splendida – pelle in segno di incomprensione; era troppo orgoglioso per chiedere che cosa fosse esattamente _una madre_ e al momento non era intenzionato ad ascoltare a lungo il farneticare continuo del giovane.  
«Il piano è questo, Tobio: devi spostare il letto, così io possono creare il mio caro portale per tornare a casa, capito?»  
Appoggiò delicatamente le mani sulle sue spalle – non in segno di affetto -, ma per semplice curiosità; voleva assicurarsi che si trattasse di un umano in carne e ossa, non uno sciocco ologramma o una diabolica proiezione che potesse trarlo in inganno.  
  
Kageyama Tobio era decisamente un terrestre, forse il più impiccione di tutti, ma lo era; il tessuto morbido del pigiama incontrò le dita di Tōru e, in un qualche strano modo, tale contatto poteva essere considerato come una piccola magia.  
«Forza, non obbligarmi a scagliare il tuo materasso dall'altra parte della stanza.»  
Un altro sorriso di circostanza e il ragazzo si trovò già in posizione, faticando per spostare la struttura in legno verso un angolo angusto della camera; lo spazio non era molto, ma sarebbe bastato ad Oikawa per creare il collegamento – almeno secondo le sue ipotesi.  
«Non credo stia funzionando, Oikawa-san.»  
Tōru continuò imperterrito, il sospirare di Kageyama non era una distrazione, ma solo un soffio da ignorare.  
Il suo sguardo era concentrato sulla parete della stanza, un poster copriva una parte della vernice bianca – un qualche personaggio di uno sport a lui sconosciuto -, mentre le sue mani formavano luci che, tuttavia, finivano con lo scomparire poco dopo nell'oscurità della notte.  
Un lampo ceruleo, bagliori celesti e linee si susseguivano ad ogni movimento delle dita del prestigiatore; erano cerchi, no, ora triangoli, a comparire, ma nessun portale si materializzava davanti a lui – portandolo ad arrendersi solo dopo numerosi tentativi.  
  
Kageyama era rimasto in silenzio per tutto il tempo; seduto sulla sedia della sua scrivania, persino, aspettando con vano interesse di vedere una porta per una realtà a lui sconosciuta.  
Oikawa lo sapeva, sentiva ancora i suoi occhi su di sé; con il trascorrere dei minuti iniziava quasi ad abituarsi a tali attenzioni, anche se la frustrazione cresceva ad ogni prova fallita.  
Sapeva che non vi era nulla di scorretto nell'esecuzione, così gli era stato insegnato nell'istituto, eppure l'insistere lo portava solo verso la strada opposta.  
Un muro bianco – quello rimaneva ad accoglierlo, accompagnato da un azzardato _“Oikawa-san”_ che riecheggiò sospeso nell'aria, prima di ricevere una risposta stizzita da parte dell'interessato.  
«Che c'è, Tobio-chan?»  
Il nomignolo lo fece arrossire; Tōru se ne rese conto solo accidentalmente, voltandosi verso di lui nell'esatto momento in cui le sue gote si imporporarono per la vergogna.  
Un po' di confidenza, che cosa ci trovava di oltraggioso! – ma trattenne il sarcasmo e la risposta a quella così umana reazione fu semplicemente un sorriso, uno sincero, _questa volta_ \- così raro per un ragazzo d'apparenza come Oikawa.  
Era buffo, Kageyama Tobio; lo era nei suoi tentativi di nascondere l'imbarazzo e in quel suo senso di orgoglio che Tōru comprendeva sin troppo bene; erano simili, forse, nonostante tutto, e non esisteva un'altra magia più grande di quella.  
Era buffo, sì, Tobio; non scompariva il senso di fastidio ad ogni suo richiamo, ma Oikawa cominciava a scorgere un'infinità di occasioni date dall'essersi trovato esattamente lì, nella sua stanza e non in qualche altra parte della Terra.  
Avrebbe dovuto dimostrarsi più paziente del dovuto, era certo, ma le parole del professore gli ritornarono alla mente e sapeva che per ritornare a casa, la costanza era l'unica forza da poter sfruttare.  
«Puoi fermarti qui, se lo desideri.»  
Era un piano – l'unico al momento – per non dover affrontare subito il mondo esterno; come primo incontro si era già dimostrato sin troppo facile, ma le possibilità di incappare in pericoli una volta abbandonata la stanza erano alte, anche se la prudenza non ostacolava la sua idea di voler esplorare l'ambiente che si delineava oltre il vetro dell'unica finestra presente.  
«In cambio di un'unica cosa: dovrai insegnarmi ad usare la prestidigiri-»  
«No,» rispose non assecondando il suo balbettio, per quanto divertente lo trovasse; «perché anche se volessi – e giusto per dirlo, _no, non voglio_ – non potrei aiutarti.»  
Era una giustificazione sciocca e Tobio non parve abbastanza convinto da abbandonare il discorso; lo si capiva osservando il suo sguardo, vi era un qualcosa – lì celato – che Oikawa poteva facilmente etichettare come stupida testardaggine.  
Non era l'unica persona cocciuta nella stanza e Tōru non avrebbe mai ceduto troppo facilmente alle sue infide lusinghe.  


* * *  
  
**Consiglio #2**  
 **Un bravo prestigiatore utilizza le proprie abilità per un fine comune, l'egoista per i propri interessi.**

  
Tōru scoprì in pochi giorni diversi aspetti elementari della vita degli umani, non riservandosi dal commentare tutto ciò che trovava senza logica o di cattivo gusto.  
Erano tante, a dire il vero, le cose che considerava assurde se paragonate al mondo dalla quale proveniva: le macchine non venivano mandate solo nello spazio, erano strani strumenti che permettevano al comune cittadino di spostarsi nella città; queste ultime erano confusionarie e rumorose, non così sporche come alcuni suoi simili sostenevano, ma bastava qualche ora in un centro commerciale per comprendere i folli e insostenibili ritmi della vita umana.  
Le _madri_ erano generatrici di Tobio – o meglio, davano alla luce tanti altri giovani come Kageyama, e Tōru trovava questo avvenimento vitale così complicato da l'aver deciso di non volerne più parlare.  
Le macchinette automatiche erano anche loro generatrici - _di cibo_ – così gli aveva spiegato l'altro, anche se non vi era un apparente nesso tra la donna che Tobio chiamava _“mamma”_ e uno di quei contenitori di bevande e snack vari.  
Eppure, Tōru non capiva come fosse possibile accedere ad una quantità elevata di cibo semplicemente camminando vicino ad una stazione o ad un'anonima strada; la cosa non gli dispiaceva, anche se non aveva ancora avuto modo di trovare il suo amato pane al latte.  
E il riassunto della Terra era che _tutto era generatore di tutto_ ; i campanelli emettevano suoni, il gas o l'elettricità permettevano alle cucine di funzionare e la piccola luce in camera di Tobio non era, alla fine, un amuleto.  
_Era una luce per bambini -_ una semplice, dannata luce per bambini.  
  
Poi vi erano gli aspetti simili; i vestiti, ad esempio – anche se Oikawa trovava piuttosto discutibile la divisa che Tobio usava per la scuola; era triste e senza particolari comodità, un paradosso per lui che era abituato ad avere tasche infinite e indumenti che gli permettevano di non soffrire mai né le fredde né le calde temperature.  
Ma non mancavano elementi che lo stupivano; la Terra appariva incantevole nella sua stranezza e una parte di Oikawa – sebbene minuscola paragonata al suo patriottismo illusionista - iniziava a domandarsi per quale motivo le due realtà si ignorassero volontariamente da anni.  
Gli umani erano violenti, stupidi – Tobio ne era un esempio lampante -, ma per ora si erano dimostrati tutti accoglienti nei confronti di Tōru, forse anche più di quanto meritasse davvero.  
La famiglia Kageyama incarnava tali contraddizioni alla perfezione: non mancavano i bisticci mattutini tra Tōru e Tobio – come se si conoscessero da anni -, accompagnati dai sorrisi e i modi posati di sua madre.  
Era un paradosso che Oikawa iniziava a capire e a fare suo – gli piaceva, forse, l'irragionevole mondo nella quale era capitato, perché svelava un senso di libertà che non poteva essere confrontato con la situazione dell'istituto in cui era cresciuto.  
Tobio non dipendeva dalla sua scuola – _Karasuno_ , sembrava avergli detto la sera prima – come accadeva dall'altra parte; i professori erano allo stesso modo scorbutici e i compiti a casa annoiavano chiunque, anche se non erano contemplati viaggi verso altre dimensioni.  
Tōru lo considerava un grave errore, era certo che Tobio avrebbe apprezzato le fantasticherie del suo istituto, anche se mai – _mai_ – avrebbe potuto imparare l'arte dell'illusione insieme agli altri.  
Il problema tra i due mondi risiedeva esattamente lì: i prestigiatori credevano di essere più nobili e intelligenti degli umani, anche Oikawa doveva ammettere di peccare di tale presuntuosità – seppur lo trovasse un atteggiamento a tratti sbagliato.  
Erano semplicemente due realtà differenti, quasi inconciliabili; la Terra era ricca di risorse naturali, immensa e sovrappopolata – l'universo di Tōru era un punto dimenticato del sistema solare, un piccolo e insulso pianeta destinato a scompare in meno di un centinaio di anni.  
Non esisteva un futuro roseo per i prestigiatori – forse valeva come buona spiegazione dietro al loro viaggio verso la Terra, anche se, in realtà, si trattavano di congetture le quali soluzioni rimanevano sconosciute alla maggioranza degli studenti.  
I rapporti tra umani e prestigiatori erano, quindi, precari e dimenticabili, difficili, ma non impossibili.  


_Tōru e Tobio ne erano un modello inconfutabile._

  
«Oikawa-san, è rimasta l'ultima confezione di latte.»  
Erano un esempio incontestabile perché Oikawa avrebbe voluto ucciderlo ogni qualvolta lo sentiva pronunciare il suo nome, ma non lo faceva – _ovvio che no_ – perché il loro rapporto pareva costruito esattamente su quell'instabilità, insospettabile _generatrice_ di una relazione a cui Tōru, nonostante tutto, non era ancora disposto a rinunciare.  
«Non pronunciare la parola _“latte”_ invano davanti a me.»  
Rievocava nella sua mente splendidi ricordi dei suoi amati panini; un'illusione, l'unica cosa che Tobio gli proponeva in quel momento tragico.  
Apprezzava comunque il gesto, soprattutto da quando aveva scoperto che Kageyama non riusciva ad iniziare la giornata senza latte, ma Tōru non poteva rinunciare ad un po' di pathos, nella speranza che i suoi capricci lo avrebbe portato prima o poi al suo cibo preferito.  
«La tua prova consiste nel ritornare a casa, ma sembri più concentrato a trovare uno di quei tuoi panini al latte.»  
Era sarcasmo, sì, _becero sarcasmo_ , eppure sul volto di Tobio non comparve né un piccolo sorriso né una qualsiasi espressione divertita; era serio – la stessa serietà che gli aveva riservato nella notte del loro primo incontro.  
Lo trovava esilarante nella sua ingenuità, adorabile persino – anche se non lo avrebbe mai rivelato apertamente; orgoglio, no, forse semplice antagonismo nato tra loro senza che nessuno dei due lo desiderasse davvero.  
«Come vuoi, mi sentivo abbastanza buono da lasciartelo. Ah, e pensavo di insegnarti qualche trucco, ma ho cambiato idea adesso.»  
Finse un broncio permaloso e allungò la mano verso l'altro, accennando un sorriso soddisfatto non appena il tanto bramato cartone di latte si materializzò tra le sue dita, lasciando senza parole il più piccolo.  
«Questo è rubare, Oikawa-san!»  
«È qui che ti sbagli, caro; guarda e impara – _se ci riesci._ »  
Fu lo stesso Tōru a scomparire, questa volta, ritrovandosi poco dopo in una delle pasticcerie che avevano superato camminando poco prima.  
Nessuno lo vide in quel breve secondo sufficiente per afferrare un vassoio di dorayaki esposti in vetrina – uno show senza spettatori, per sua fortuna.  
Al suo ritorno, in una sottile nube dorata, Kageyama lo accolse cominciando a rimproverarlo – zittito solamente da uno dei dolci che Tōru gli mise sotto i denti a forza.  
«Qual è il sapore della sconfitta, Tobio-chan?»  
Il più giovane corrucciò la fronte in un'espressione che lo faceva sembrare più maturo di quanto fosse realmente; era il più responsabile dei due in questo momento – un'assurdità – dato che per Tōru rimaneva una strana unione tra un bambino perennemente arrabbiato e un adolescente socialmente incapace.  
«Non lo so, ma voglio imparare anche io la cosa che hai fatto con il _mio_ latte.»  
Oikawa roteò gli occhi in risposta; era fastidioso sapere che Tobio non si fosse ancora arreso davanti al suo rifiuto e, probabilmente, non avrebbe smesso di chiederglielo fino a ricevere una risposta positiva.  
«Procurami dei panini, poi ti insegnerò le basi.»  
«Promessa?»  
Mugugnò qualcosa che ricordava vagamente un _“parola di prestigiatore”_ , ma sapeva che tutta quella storia non sarebbe mai andava per il verso giusto – almeno, non per il povero Kageyama.  


* * *

 

**Consiglio #3**   
**Un bravo prestigiatore non conosce menzogna, il suo potere è sempre fonte di verità.**

  
Tobio sfogliava disinteressato una rivista davanti agli occhi di Oikawa, le loro spalle si sfioravano appena e la giornata era serena a tal punto da rallegrare gli animi abbattuti di entrambi.  
Kageyama era ritornato a casa con un'espressione afflitta dipinta sul volto, gli occhi rossi – sembrava – e Tōru si era sentito vagamente a disagio perché fingersi un buon conversatore con l'altro non funzionava più come nei primi giorni di convivenza.  
Eppure ci aveva provato, chiedendogli che cosa fosse successo a scuola, ma il trattamento di silenzio del moro non aiutava ad alleggerire l'atmosfera.  
Il sole riscaldava entrambi sul pavimento, sdraiati come pigri gatti in cerca di attenzioni reciproche; era un giorno difficile per tutti e due, ma forzare una conversazione sembrava l'unica via di fuga per non impazzire definitivamente.  
Per Oikawa era più semplice, mentiva spesso quando si sentiva troppo esposto davanti ad un'altra persona; capitava di essere sincero solo con Iwaizumi perché, ovvio, l'amico era sin troppo abituato alle sue bugie.  
Con Tobio era diverso, non per la sua stupidità, ma più per la complicata situazione in cui si erano trovati assieme: non erano amici intimi dopo una settimana dall'arrivo di Tōru, ma avevano trascorso così tanto tempo in compagnia l'uno dell'altro da essere diventati _qualcosa_ – anche se Oikawa non sapeva esattamente come definire la loro relazione.  
«Sai, potrei leggere i tuoi pensieri in qualsiasi momento.»  
Una bianca bugia era pur sempre una magia; Tōru doveva lasciar credere a Tobio di essere onnipotente – una possibile blasfemia per un umano, ma vederlo vulnerabile lo divertiva, oltre che aiutarlo a comprendere l'altro meglio.  
Non mancava di empatia, Oikawa Tōru, eppure Kageyama pareva protetto da un qualche strano incantesimo che non permetteva al prestigiatore di decifrarlo; era introverso, ma non necessariamente timido, era aggressivo – qualche volta -, ma manteneva sempre un certo tono di buona educazione.  
Tōru era intimorito, forse, perché Tobio lo faceva infuriare e al contempo lo interessava – come uno di quei trucchi illusionisti troppo difficili da eseguire, ma altrettanto affascinanti.  
E Tōru, testardo com'era, inseguiva proprio le cose impossibili – le sue preferite - e a quel punto Kageyama meritava di rientrare nella lista di lunghe regole personali da infrangere.  
  
Doveva essere un _in & out_ di venti minuti, era partito con la convinzione di ritornare subito a casa, ma il suo viaggio era divenuto più lungo del previsto e ora – forse sfortunatamente – di Kageyama Tobio non conosceva solo l'età e il nome.  
Era il ragazzo del latte con cannuccia, le espressioni enigmatiche e la pallavolo; sì, quello sport di cui aveva iniziato a parlare un pomeriggio, senza mai fermarsi, senza mai stancarsi, e Oikawa lo aveva ascoltato quasi trattenendo il respiro.  
Era la magia degli umani, non fare cadere la palla a terra; lo chiamavano alzatore, e Tōru trovò subito degli strani parallelismi con il mondo dalla quale proveniva.  
Erano illusioni in una dimensione e una sfida contro la gravità nell'altra; Tobio riusciva a controllare il pallone come Oikawa faceva con la magia.  
  
«Allora dimmi a cosa sto pensando.»  
Non era difficile indovinare; la mente di Kageyama non variava, gli argomenti che lo interessavano stringevano il cerchio e Tōru poteva rivelarsi un ottimo indovino improvvisato, vedendo quanto l'altro fosse disposto a sfidarlo.  
«Un attimo.»  
Bisbigliò piegando il viso verso di lui, abbastanza vicino da percepire il suo respiro caldo solleticargli la pelle; erano sospiri ad infrangersi contro le sue gote e scambiandosi uno sguardo fugace, una risata divertita sfuggì dalla sua bocca.  
«Se dicessi _“a me”,_ sembrerei troppo presuntuoso, vero?»  
Non nascose un sorriso sarcastico non appena le sue labbra iniziarono a pizzicare; solo una piccola soddisfazione nel vedere Tobio sciogliersi nel suo imbarazzo -, ma comunque un composto senso di vergogna, nulla che sconfiggesse completamente la sua stoica facciata.  
Composto, ma impacciato, mordendosi l'interno della guancia per trattenere qualcosa di irrivelabile.  
«Cosa succede se non riesci a tornare a casa?»  
«Non succederà, mi dispiace.»  
Non era contemplato un fallimento, se lo era ripromesso; non voleva essere l'unico studente abbandonato in una realtà sconosciuta, non era da lui – infatti – arrendersi prima del dovuto.  
Aveva ancora la metà del tempo, sette giorni erano molti, considerati i numerosi tentativi nell'arco di una sola giornata.  
Eppure, l'espressione che ritrovò sul volto di Tobio non era di contentezza, al contrario, vi trovava delusione nel ricevere una risposta senza dubbio; i suoi occhi parvero di un blu ancora più scuro, ma doveva trattarsi solamente di una sua sciocca impressione.  
«Non vorrai forse dire che sentirai la mia mancanza; andiamo, non sai ancora niente di me.»  
Altra bugia, un poco più piccola della precedente; non aveva svelato molto del suo mondo, ma parlare di sé era differente.  
Tōru non era una persona superficiale come poteva sembrare, ma al contempo non era neanche complicato come Tobio; mentiva, spesso – questo era vero -, ma alcune cose della sua vita non erano un mistero per nessuno.  
Orgoglioso, _sempre_ ; malinconico, _qualche volta_.  
Vedeva più al futuro, anche se non amava pianificare; non rinnegava l'istinto nella sua quotidianità, anche se non era e mai sarebbe stato impulsivo quanto Kageyama.  
Erano diversi, in teoria, ma le loro conversazioni lasciavano collidere due realtà che mai prima d'ora si erano incontrate.  
«Sei Oikawa Tōru, hai diciannove anni e ti piacciono i panini al latte.»  
_Niente magia per Tobio_ ; la persona che aveva di fronte lo osservava prima come un ragazzo qualsiasi, anonimo persino, e poi si aggiungevano tutte quelle stranezze che indicavano il suo appartenere ad una dimensione diversa da quella terrena.  
«Invece, tu sei Kageyama Tobio, un ragazzo molto perspicace.»  
Lo vide sorridere appena, una risata in uno sbuffo d'aria e poi di nuovo silenzio, anche se l'atmosfera che aleggiava nella stanza ora ricordava a Oikawa i sabati pomeriggio da bambino, senza alcun compito o commissione da completare.  
  
«Comunque credo che mi verranno a prendere se non dovessi ritornare, ma ci riuscirò, quindi non preoccuparti per me Tobio-chan.»  
Era un'ipotesi, una delle tante; sapeva che l'istituto non avrebbe mai lasciato un proprio studente abbandonato a sé stesso, era capitato raramente gli anni precedenti, ma le parole degli insegnanti servivano solo ad impaurire le classi – come se bastasse per farli impegnare di più durante la prova.  
«Era solo curiosità.»  
Tōru riconobbe la menzogna solo guardandolo negli occhi; era combattuto – lo capiva – perché evidentemente una parte di lui si era abituata alla presenza di Oikawa, l'altra, tuttavia, sperava che il prestigiatore potesse raggiungere casa per soddisfare il proprio bisogno di gloria personale.  
«E tu? Per cosa sono quelle lacrime da coccodrillo?»  
«Una partita, abbiamo perso.»  
Tōru se lo aspettava, lo aveva osservato abbastanza a lungo per comprendere quanto fosse apatico nei confronti di tutto il resto; la pallavolo risvegliava i suoi istinti più umani e Oikawa non lo aveva mai visto più triste o felice, se non quando parlava della sua squadra.  
«Ma non stavo piangendo.»  
«Certo, ovvio, è un pianto virile il tuo.»  
Tobio increspò appena le labbra e Tōru ne fu certo – la magia non era necessaria per consolare un umano.  


* * *

  
**Consiglio #4**  
 **Un bravo prestigiatore si riconosce dalla tecnica, una brava persona dal cuore.**

  
Era notte fonda quando Tōru decise di scoprirsi, lasciare il futon e ricominciare con gli incantesimi.  
Bagliori celesti illuminavano le pareti della stanza e, nell'insieme, anche il viso stanco di Tobio – sveglio, come tutte quelle volte in cui Oikawa decideva di esercitarsi spazientito.  
Era notte fonda, Tobio trattenne uno sbadiglio e Tōru gli fece cenno di ritornare a dormire, altrimenti sarebbe stato obbligato a lanciargli qualche maledizione per non farlo svegliare più.  
Kageyama non credeva mai a quella stupida storia – così come alla vicenda della telepatia -, ormai sapeva che la fantasia di Tōru non si fermava ai soli trucchi di illusione, no, trovava divertente inventare poteri per spaventarlo, anche se le sue bugie non avevano ormai più effetto su di lui.  
«Se mi addormento, so che non mi sveglierai quando andrai via.»  
Tōru si limitò ad un sorriso impacciato, dopotutto non poteva dargli torto, e rendersi conto di essere così prevedibile lo infastidiva.  
Erano passati dieci giorni, tanti – _troppi_ – per lui; Tobio aveva cominciato a dimenticare spesso gli onorifici e un giorno si sarebbe svegliato chiamandolo per nome, nonostante fosse più grande di lui.  
Non disprezzava la confidenza che si era instaurata tra loro – come poteva, dopo averlo visto svariate volte in mutande -, ma essere prevedibile, no, era un qualcosa che non avrebbe mai accettato, non davanti a quel Kageyama Tobio che mal sopportava qualche settimana prima.  
«E poi, potrei aiutarti; insegnami qualche trucco.»  
«Lo so che vuoi usare la magia solo per giocare a pallavolo, quindi no.»  
Congiunse le mani, formando con le dita un triangolo perfetto nella vana speranza di poter generare una fonte di energia sufficiente per il portale.  
Doveva concentrarsi il più possibile, la presenza di Tobio non era di aiuto, ma non poteva cacciarlo dalla stanza, la _sua_ stanza, sentendosi in parte già in colpa per averlo svegliato nei dieci – unici – giorni in cui avevano condiviso spazio e esperienze.  
«Non ho bisogno della magia per fare l'alzatore; se tu mi insegnassi, sono sicuro che avremmo abbastanza forza per aprire il portale.»  
«Sentitelo, il genio Kageyama Tobio;» mormorò più tra sé e sé, dedicando una puerile linguaccia al ragazzo ora di fianco a lui; «e poi te l'ho già detto, non posso, davvero.»  
Era l'unica regola che non avrebbe infranto _per ora;_ era uno rischio per il suo mondo – lasciare un umano libero di comprendere la magia -, e per quanto si fidasse di Tobio, non poteva concedersi un rischio del genere.  
Sì, sapeva di aver promesso, ma la parola data non valeva quanto la sicurezza della sua dimensione; sperava che Kageyama avrebbe compreso.  
«Comunque mi aspettavo un po' di dispiacere da parte tua, invece mi vuoi cacciare a calci!»  
Trovava qualcosa di estremamente divertente nel modo in cui Tobio cercava di mostrare il contrario; doveva esporsi a tal punto da ammettere che gli sarebbe mancato - Tōru era troppo orgoglioso per farlo -, ma l'altro invece – per la prima volta – sembrava non vergognarsene.  
«Sarà così, ma non cambierebbe nulla se ti dicessi di rimanere.»  
«No, ma una volta creato un portale, ne potrò avere altri mille, non credi?»  
Rifletté in un lampo; ritornato all'istituto sarebbe stato finalmente libero dai suoi obblighi scolastici; era libero – in parte – di sfruttare il suo titolo di prestigiatore effettivo come preferiva e aveva idee, folli idee, a riguardo.  
Non voleva lasciare Tobio con la certezza di rivedersi, ma poteva essere un inizio, _un qualcosa_ , come lo era il loro rapporto adesso.  
  
«Quando tornerò, forse, _e dico forse_ , potrò insegnarti qualche trucco semplice.»  
Quella era la _vera_ promessa, suggellata dal momento in cui il portale – il _suo_ portale! - si aprì davanti agli occhi di entrambi.  
Era un sfavillare di colori, linee oro ne incontravano altre, indaco, rosso e di tutte quelle immagini che a Oikawa ricordavano casa.  
La sua scuola, proiettata al centro di esso, i banchi della classe e infine, un poco sfuocato, il volto del suo professore che – come aveva sperato dall'inizio – avrebbe accolto il suo _primo_ alunno in pochi attimi.  
«Non vedo come dovrei crederti.»  
Brillò più di qualsiasi altro incantesimo, il sorriso che si dipinse sul viso di Tōru in risposta alle parole dell'altro; era il sorriso del _suo_ trionfo, un orgoglio che Kageyama avrebbe condiviso, obbligato a far scomparire quell'espressione arrabbiata che deturpava ora il suo volto.  
«Non devi, ma ti ricordo che mi spettano ancora dei panini al latte e il patto sarà fatto.»  
«È la verità?»  
Una piccola bugia, o forse no – Oikawa sperava in cuor suo la medesima cosa: la Terra gli piaceva e, nonostante tutto, gli umani valevano più di quanto avesse inizialmente pensato.  
«Ovvio, _è la parola di un prestigiatore_.»  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la prima fic semi-seria che scrivo sull'Oikage, anche se la pairing praticamente non c'è; forse potrebbe essere considerata un pre-slash, anche se non avrà mai un sequel 8D  
> Sono contenta di riuscire a partecipare finalmente alla week, era un modo per spronarmi perché è pur sempre la mia OTP e mi sentivo in colpa di non aver scritto nulla su di loro.  
> Questa è la prima volta che scrivo su Oikawa! Credo di aver fatto un egregio lavoro, anche se non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto rendere la pairing più esplicitare o dare più spazio alla dimensione magica.  
> Ci sono due citazioni che forse qualcuno di voi ha afferrato: la prima è la prestidirigirimizzazione (spero di averlo scritto giusto) che è presa dal comico/prestigiatore Silvano il Mago di Milano.  
> La seconda è "venti minuti di avventura" presa da Ricky and Morty - diventati famosi perché spammavano lo screenshot di quell'episodi con un portale ovunque.  
> Alla prossima!


End file.
